The invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for composting garbage or refuse, in particular coarse refuse such as shrubs or bushes or the like, wherein the garbage is crushed and passed to a storage location. The invention also concerns a vehicle with a container for accommodating the garbage, and a tail structure, which is suitable in particular for carrying out that method.
A method of that nature, and an apparatus, with a roof covering over the storage location, for carrying out the method, are to be found in the present inventor's AT patent specification No. 375 909; in that arrangement, the refuse is crushed in a large-volume installation and fed to a large hall-like structure which extends over the decomposition location and which is provided with air passages beneath its floor. The air is sucked out of the space above the material in the resulting silo structure and is then passed through the silo for cleaning purposes.
It is also known for domestic refuse to be picked up with a vehicle which has a container with a tail-mounted device for introducing the refuse thereinto, for it to be transported to a refuse hall or the like.
Being aware of that state of the art, the inventor set himself the aim of providing a method for permitting simplified processing and treatment of refuse, in particular coarse refuse such as garden refuse or the like, which is produced in comparatively small amounts at different locations.
In addition the invention seeks to provide an apparatus which, unlike a large composting works, can be set up in simplified form.